My brat and mine only!
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Based off of episodes 14 & 15. Warning bondage, rape, and boy x boy love. Don't like don't read. Sort of a Valentine's day present (or whatever day it is) contains Levi x Eren Lemon! Rated M to be safe. (One chapter only)


**Based off of episode (I they both are) 14 and 15. Warning lemon/sort of a rape (boy x boy sex in this case) included but Eren seems to start enjoy it. And also bondage included. (I was on crack when typed the lemon. Lol no I don't do crack or any of that stuff)**

* * *

"I have now made my Yeager will join the Scout regiment and will be under the supervision of Captain Levi." Announced Darius Zackly, the man who decided Eren's fate.

Eren brought his head up while blood was still flowing down his face, and was relieved that he wasn't going to be executed. He then saw Mikasa and Armin were relieved also, Eren also noticed in Mikasa's eyes was that she was furious at Levi and seemed like she wanted to kill him or something like that.

_I can finally kill the titans. And help humanity extinguish the titans! _

Two men from the military police unlocked the lock that kept Eren in place. He still had the handcuffs attached to his wrists and, of course, his arms were behind him. One of them shoved the brunette with his rifle indicating to walk and the other one gave him a mean cold look.

They walked across the court until they got to Hanji. She gave a smile the men and told them, "Thank you boys for taking care of Eren here, I'll be taking him off your hands now."

The two men left and one of them mumbled as he left, "Monster."

The brunette heard what he said and frowned.

"Come along now Eren. I'm going to patch you up while I'm at it, man Levi really did a number on you kiddo."

"..."

Eren looked down at the floor and continued to follow the woman.

Hanji saw that Eren feeling down in the dumps and told him, "Don't worry about Levi, he's a great guy once you get to know him better."

The two Then walked into the hallway and reached to a door, Hanji then opened the door and inside the door was Erwin and Levi were just finished having their conversation. Levi then stared at Eren for a second and looked away, Eren didn't seem to notice Levi was staring at him.

Hanji broke the silence, "What's up you two, did you miss me?"

"Not the least fucking bit shitty four eyes." Levi responded.

Hanji made the teen sit on the couch while she went to the cabinet and searched for a few medical supplies.

"Hold still this'll sting a little."

"Ow!" Eren yelled out as the disinfectant alcohol made contact with his wound. Thankfully there wasn't that many wounds and it didn't take that long for Hanji to do so.

**(I forgot what Erwin said to Eren when they shook hands lol)**

Levi then sat down next to Eren on the couch, he crossed his leg and put one arm around Eren's shoulder. The teen flinched when Levi touched his right shoulder.

"So, Eren, do you resent me now?"

Eren avoided eye contact, "N-No sir."

* * *

Eren was back in the prison cell he was in. He still had chains attached to his wrists and ankles, he was currently lying in the bed waiting for someone to let him out.

_Out of everyone besides my friends, Erwin and Hanji were the only people who haven't called or treated me as a monster. For now I'm not sure about Levi thought, I can't seem to figure him out. _Eren thought to himself.

He then heard a lock being opened, he didn't realize someone was there until he heard a lock being opened. At first the brunette couldn't identify who was opening the lock, due to the lighting in the place was dim in most areas of the room.

"Oi brat." Eren recognized that voice anywhere, it was Levi's voice.

The brunette sat up from the bed and responded, "Yes Captain."

The older man went up to the teen and unlock the chains that were attached to his ankles and wrists.

"Thank you sir. Are we leaving-"

The brunette was interrupted by Levi, "Who the fuck said you can talk brat!"

Eren got startled by Levi interrupting the teen. "And who said you were leaving? You're staying here for another night."

"Then why-"

"Stupid brat! I said shut the fuck up!"

Levi then out of nowhere attached a leathery object around the teen's neck. The brunette felt what the leathery object was and when he did his eyes widened in shock.

_Wh-Why the hell did Heichou attached a dog collar around my neck?! Isn't that you know, just for dogs!_ _And it has a chain connected to this! _Eren said to himself inside his head, scared that he'll be scolded again by Levi for speaking.

"Give me your hands brat."

He obeyed the man's order had held his hands out. The older man attached handcuffs around the brunette's wrists, _What the hell? Am I being punished for talking either? _

Levi leaned closer to Eren, the brunette tried to push Levi away from him but Levi pulled the chain that was attached to Eren's collar and was even closer now.

Levi smirked at how the brunette was trying to resist being that close to him. He stopped and started undoing his pants, revealing his penis.

"Heichou wha-what are you doing?" Eren said as he back away from the older male.

Levi decided to let that one slide, he then moved Eren's arms back and brought Eren's head towards Levi's crotch. His face was so close to Levi's crotch that Eren's nose was practically poking it. Eren looked up looking confused at what Levi wanted him to do.

"Tch! Brat just suck on my dick! Pretend it's a lollipop or something will ya!"

"Bu- rg!" Eren was once again interrupted but this time Levi shoved Eren's into his crotch. All the brunette can do now was start sucking (literary). He bought his hands in front of him (to help him suck Levi's dick better).

He first started at the tip and used his tongue and licked it in swirls. The brunette felt weird about doing this but he had no choice, even if he did refuse he couldn't do so to the man that is in an higher rank than him.

The brunette then saw that Levi was getting tired of just being licked that Levi got a fist full of the teen's hair and shoved him deeper into his dick. Eren then started bobbing his head as he sucked Levi's length.

_Tch. This brat is doing better than I thought, but still lacks some skill. _

Levi closed his eyes and looked relaxed as a soft moan passed his lips. The teen took the opportunity and bobbed his head faster and sucked the length harder. This caused Levi's length to slightly grow longer and hard, the brunette realized his own length as well was getting hard.

Eren then felt a warm milky liquid going into his mouth. He stopped, _What the hell is this? It tastes sort of salty. _Eren said in his head. And Levi opened his eyes and looked down at the brunette and told him, "Don't you dare spit it out. Fucking swallow it."

He swallowed the milky liquid, _I can't believe I just gave the captain a blow job! Why the hell did he make me do that?!_

The older male pulled Eren to his face and gave him a rough kiss on the brunette's soft lips. Eren was confused on what the hell was happening and out of nowhere he moaned. Eren pulled back from the kiss and covered his mouth, _Did I just do that right now?!_

Levi smirked yet again, this time hearing Eren moan at a single kiss full on the lips. "Oi, Eren." The brunette looked at Levi, "You liked that didn't you brat. You slut." Levi then pinned down the brunette "What no I- AH!" Eren moaned again because Levi bit and sucked on Eren's neck which was now a hickey.

Levi looked at the brunette in the eyes and smirked, "See brat, you like it."

"No. No I don't not at all!"

"Tch. You will soon enough, brat." He slid his hand under the younger male's shirt and sucked on Eren's nimple. "No, no- Ah!" The older male also slid his hand under the teen's boxers and was now stroking the teen's length. Eren closed his eyes fearing what will happen next.

Eren felt his chest and especially his lower body going hot. _Huh? What's this feeling I'm having at my lower body? It feels warm and milky like when I gave him a blow job earlier. _

Levi looked disgusted as he looked at his hand, which was covered in cum, "Tch! Brat you get hard that easily. Maybe now you're ready for me since you came that easily!"

"? What do you mean?" The teen asked.

Levi ripped off Eren's pants and boxers.

The older man put two fingers in the teen's entrance the teen hissed when Levi did so. He then covered his mouth with both his hands (cuz he's still wearing the handcuffs) so he wouldn't hear himself or Levi hearing him moan.

_This brat is pretty lubed up already. What a slut._

_My-My insides hurt! Ah! And I can't do anything about it fuck! _(Eren thought this)

"Sto-ah s- stop it feels weird." Eren begged.

"Tch! Now you're asking for it."

"Wha-ah hah!" Levi pulled out his fingers and inserted his length into the teen.

Levi thrusted into Eren, he moaned loud at being thrusted out of nowhere.

"Sto ah! Lev ahh! It hurts! Aahh!"

"Fuck Eren you're tight around me. So you are a Virgin. Here I thought you and that girl Mikasa fucked."

"What! No ah! Mikasa and ahI are like siblings hah!"

"Guess I beat her to you then."

Eren kept on moaning, "Ahhh Ahhh gik ahh!"

Levi brought the brunette back into a kiss this time he added his tongue and sucked on Eren's tongue. He then groped both Eren's ass which made the teen flinch, "Eren you have such a nice ass too."

"Ah aahhh hhaaahh! " Levi immediately knew he hit Eren's soft spot and he thrusted harder and faster in the same spot.

"Moan out my name Eren, I like it when your voice gets like that. It sounds so sexy."

Eren went into tears, "Levi! Aaahhh! Levaaahh! Levi Heichaahh! Heichou!"

Eren then cumed and it went all over his stomach. (he was facing Levi that's why)

"Eren, don't ever refuse my orders. And when you kill a titan from now on I'll fuck you that many times."

Eren looked away in defeat and embarrassment, "Y-Yes Heichou."

"Good. We you tomorrow then, Eren."

Levi zipped his pants, closed the cell, and left.

Leaving Eren alone half naked in the cell.

_Why me Heichou? Why me? _Eren thought to himself.

Erwin was near the entrance, "Levi. Why'd you do it?"

"The brat needed to know his place that's why. And now I acquired a new fuck toy."

Erwin sighed in defeat knowing Levi he didn't say a word about it.

_Since I saw that brat's eyes, they were burning a desire to kill the titans. And I knew I loved the brat._

* * *

**And done! You can kind of say this was a Valentine's present from me, and when my friend contacts me I'm going to put a link down here. Its a fanart of Levi and Eren so when she posts it on Deviantart the link will be here.**

**So apparently somehow the link won't work in any way, not even the page for it! So I guess show the link to it... fuck. Well you can check out her profile by using the link (last time I checked it worked) that goes to her profile. If you want to see it just got to the file anime drawings and scroll down until you see the title: Levi and Eren's wedding. Sorry I couldn't put the link down if you were curious! **

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then!**


End file.
